


New Lives, Old Memories

by Sjh5516



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Stiles, Reincarnation, Teen Wolf, Time Travel, Time Travel Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjh5516/pseuds/Sjh5516
Summary: Stiles dies, and wakes up as a baby in the past. Will he find his way back to the pack? or will they find their way to him?I suck at summaries.  sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever fic. I honestly have no idea what I am doing. I just had this really vivid dream last night. I told my friend the dream and she suggested I write it down and maybe do something with it. So this is it. Please be kind, as I have said, I have no idea what I'm doing. This is also unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. and there will be many of them because I'm just trying to get my dream down before it fades away. (and clearly, I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters)

POV: Stiles

 

I am dying. Scott and Lydia are rushing around me, trying to help. Trying to fix me. They are out of focus and their words are muddled. 

“Hold on Stiles. HOLD ON. Melissa is coming. She can help. She has to be able to help”, Lydia says through tears. 

I cannot hold on. The rope of life is too slick with my blood. So I let go. 


	2. Rebirth

I am crying. The lights are too bright. I hear people people talking.   
“ June 3rd 1976 at 2:34 am. Our son. We have a son honey!” a man says. I think he is holding me, I can’t quite tell.   
“Gabriel, do you like the name Gabriel?” a flustered woman says.  
“Gabriel Fitz. I love it” the man says.   
In the coming years I will come to understand that these voices are my parents, my new parents. As soon as I can speak I try to tell them. I try to explain to them that my name is Stiles Stilinski, not Gabriel Fitz. They just think I have a fierce imagination. Growing up in the 80s without access to, well anything really, I let it go. I accepted that Stiles never existed. In the 90s, Stiles popped back into my mind again. I realized that is he is real, that he would be born by now. So I found contacted every hospital surrounding Beacon Hills asking about a Mieczyslaw Stilinski.  
I found him. He’s real, I’m real. We’re real? This is all so confusing.   
I decided to stay away, because I don’t remember a Gabriel Fitz from my life as Stiles. So I went on living as Gabriel Fitz. I was a good son, and a better student. I always thought that being a professor would be fun. So that’s what I did. I became a professor in a college close to Beacon Hills, but not too close. Just in case.   
2011 came around slower than I wanted. I followed newspapers and police reports of the pack’s adventures. I wanted to warn them of the horrors they will face. But I knew I couldn’t. I had to believe that everything happens for a reason. The newspapers only wrote about the bad times. I began to reflect on the good times. Playing video games with Scott all weekend, Lydia winning me a pink teddy bear at a carnival….  
A pink teddy bear that went missing soon after Lydia won it for me. Lydia was so mad at me for losing it, but I treasured that bear too much to have ever misplaced it. I kept it on my bed, in front of my pillows. Then one day after school it wasn’t there. I don’t know how I knew, but I knew that I, Gabriel, must have stolen it for a link to Stiles, to Lydia.   
So, a man in his 30’s broke into a high schoolers bedroom to steal a pink teddy bear. I wanted to keep the bear close to me when I taught. My classroom has high and exposed ceilings with the beams visible. I hid the bear in the ceiling where only I can see while lecturing to my students. Anytime I questioned whether this whole act was worth it, I would look up and see that bears face. It would remind me that I am not insane.


	3. Found

A few months after Stiles- I died, it was the first day of the fall semester. I am facing my whiteboard writing the topics that this class will cover.   
“Welcome to History 118, Myths and fables. My name is Gabriel Fitz and I will be your professor for this semester” I say.   
I hear the door open and foot steps trying to find a seat quietly. As I’m turning around I say “ And I expect my students to be in their seats promptly at 10 am-” I feel my heart pumping out of my chest. Lydia Martin and Scott McCall just walked into my class, late. I know Scott will be able to hear my heartbeat going crazy. “ Now, I know we are all nervous the first day of class. I know I am, but there is no excuse for being late. Your names?”  
Lydia looks confused, while Scott looks scared. “ Uh. I’m Scott McCall and this is Lydia Martin. I’m sorry for being late. It won’t happen again”  
“Better not” I say as I write down their names as tardy.  
Turning back to the board, I take a brief look at the pink teddy bear for comfort. I continue on with overviewing the course. I notice Lydia whispering to Scott. I let them slide the first time, because I don’t want them to get on their bad side. But I know Lydia is telling Scott that I give her a weird feeling. Scott just shrugs her off. Later in the class, she’s whispering again.   
“Ms. Martin, what is so important that you must tell Mr. McCall right now?”   
“Nothing, sorry” she says defeated.   
The class ends with no further interrupts. Lydia and Scott leave the classroom quickly. I exhale a deep breath. I can only assume that Lydia is trying to convince Scott that something is off with me. I hope the Scott just thinks that she is looking for something where there is nothing.   
The semester wears on and they act like normal students. Lydia is my best student, no surprise. I forgot how good it feels to be around them. I find myself looking at the bear less and less.   
One day, before midterms, Lydia stays behind after class. I begin to silently panic. She gets up from her desk “ Professor Fitz, I have a question about the material on the midterm” she says.  
I look up from my desk and say “Yes, Ms. Martin”  
She slowly makes her way up to my desk. The closest I, as Gabriel have even been to her was the twenty feet from my desk to her’s. The closer she gets the more confused her face gets. I know that look and I’m scared.   
Lydia looks like she is about to scream, but is trying to hold it back. She continues to walk past my desk, to where I stand while lecturing. I feel the tears in my eyes. No. don’t please.   
Her eyes drift up to the rafters, right at the bear.


	4. Woken Up

Lydia looks at me. I look at her, my tears are flowing down my cheeks.   
“I’m sorry I let go. I couldn’t hold on any longer” I try to say, but she just runs out of the classroom. I whisper to her as she runs “ I tried to hold on”  
She must be running to Scott. I want to run after her, but I can’t. All I can do it look at my hands and weep. After what seems like a lifetime, I hear heavy footsteps.   
“ Lydia, why are you crying and pulling me into Professor Fitz’s classroom? Did he give you a bad grade? Are you okay?” Scott says as they enter my classroom.   
I don’t dare look up. Through her tears Lydia screams “ EXPLAIN! Explain to Scott.”   
I whisper “I can’t”  
Scott begins to worry. “Lydia, did Professor Fitz hurt you? Did you hurt her!” he says.  
Lydia moves a desk under the bear, and climbs on top of it. She pulls the bear down and pushes it in Scott’s face “ Look! Scott don’t you see?”  
Scott gets this angry looks on his face that I have never seen. He steps toward me “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH STILES’ BEAR?!?! You sick fuck? Are you stalking Lydia?” he yells at me.   
I weep escapes me.  
Lydia moves in front of him and says in a soft voice “ no scott. He’s not stalking me, he never hurt me. Well, he hurt me when he left. “  
“What are you talking about Lyds?” Scott says confused.   
“I don’t know how, but Professor Fitz IS Stiles.” she looks at me  
Scott looks to me too “That doesn’t make any sense. Professor Fitz, I am so sorry for-”  
I finally look up from my hands and look Scott dead in the eyes “What’s up Scotty boy?”


	5. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what I am doing with this story. Sorry if it is no good. and sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes.

I know Scott can hear my steady heartbeat as I call him the nickname I, as Stiles gave him.   
“I’m sorry sir, but I’m not sure what kind of joke you and Lydia are playing on me, but pretending to be my dead best friend is not funny. Stiles is barely cold and you pull this shit Lydia?” Scott says in the most hurt voice I have ever heard.   
“EXPLAIN!” Lydia screams at me.  
“Lydia, there’s nothing to explain, I’m leaving-”   
I interrupt Scott “ I’m sorry I didn’t hold on. But it is me, Scotty. I am Stiles, but I’m also Gabriel. It’s hard to-”  
“This is seriously not funny-” Scott says with tears in his eyes.He should be able to tell that what I’m saying is the truth. Maybe he can’t face the sound of my steady heart and what it means.  
“ I should have never dragged you into the woods to see a dead body. This is all my fault. We would have never known about the supernatural. Allison would not be dead, I would not be dead” My voice breaks on the last part.   
“I know you can hear my heartbeat, so please. Believe me.”   
“This cannot be possible. You cannot be Stiles. Stiles dies 5 months ago! He was barely 18, and you’re old!” Scott scream  
Lydia comes to my defense “ Scott. I don’t know how, but that first day in class, I felt something when we walked it. I felt like I was meeting up with an old friend. I tried to place the feeling. It was how Stiles made me feel. I tried to tell you, the Fitz, er Stiles told us to be quiet.” to me “ Very rude of you by the way”  
“Sorry. I had to play the role of the professor. Well, it’s not really playing. I am a professor. “ I reply.   
“This still doesn’t make any sense” Scott butts in.  
“I can only tell you what I know, which isn’t a lot.” I say.


	6. Explanations of Sorts

“So, I died”, I begin “ I heard you guys telling me to hold. I tried so hard, but I just couldn’t. The next thing I know I crying and it’s bright. My parents are talking to me. They have just named me Gabriel Fitz. I tried to tell them that that’s not my name, but just cries came out. I couldn’t do anything. I was just a baby. I was trapped. When I could crawl, I tried to crawl away from them. When I learned how to talked, I tried to tell them that there was some kind of mistake. They thought I was making up stories about this wacky guy named Stiles who ran with wolves. Eventually, I realized that I was in the past. In this life I was born in 1976 to two accountant parents in Pennsylvania. I gave up on my life as Stiles as I was convinced I was insane. I went on with my left. I kept my head down. Ignored anything other worldly I saw. Then, in the 90s I thought ‘what would be the harm in looking up Stiles? Turns out a lot of harm. I found out that I was not insane. That Stiles was real! I was so excited but also confused. I decided to become a professor, I never told you guys but there was a time that I really wanted to teach. I got a job here, near Beacon Hills. I kept up on what your pack was doing via newspapers and police reports. I knew things had to happen as I remember them. You know the whole grandfather paradox.”  
“ You talk about him like you’re not him” Lydia says quietly.  
“Oh, Lyds. I’m so sorry. I am Stiles, but I’ve been Gab for over 30 years. Part of me gave up on my other life” I reply  
“But you stole his bear! The bear I gave you!” she yells back.  
“I remembered the bear going missing. You thought I lost it, but I knew I didn’t. I knew someone took it. I could only assume that I as Gab took the bear. So I did. It was so nice to see my old room. To have a part of my old life. I’m sorry.” I explain  
“That still doesn’t tell me how you’re Stiles. How my best friend is alive as someone else” Scott states.  
“I don’t know, Scott. I spent years trying to figure it out. The best explanation I have is that reincarnation is real some how. But I don’t know if I’m the only one, or just the only one that remembers and held onto the memories”


	7. Puzzles

Lydia and Scott accepted the fact that I was Stiles once upon a time. I think they expected me to slip back into place with the pack. I was worried how my father would take the news, so I begged them not to tell him. It was strange to be called Stiles again after all these years. I wanted to ask them to call me Gab, but I couldn’t break Lydia’s heart again. I told her that we should keep of relationship to just friends because of this body’s age. I was still their teacher for another month and a half. Now that they know, the teacher student dynamic was weirder.   
Scott gushed to the rest of the pack that I was back but different. It took a little bit for them to warm up to me. The time came when everyone knew, but my father. Scott decided it would be best to take point. He set up a dinner party at his house with and invited his mother, my father, Lydia and me. Scott told my father that he wanted to introduce them to his and Lydia’s favorite professor.   
It was decided that I would arrive last. I knocked on Scott’s door. He answered before I could finish my second knock.   
“Uh, Hello Mr. McCall. Thanks for inviting me to dinner. “  
I walk over to the table where everyone else is already seated.My father did not look like the man I remembered. He clearly has been drinking again. Because of my, Stiles’ death.   
“Hello, I am Gabriel Fitz. Nice to meet you Ms. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski” I say holding out my hand to my father. He grabs my hand, there is an electric shock, weird.  
“Please, call me Noah.” He says.  
I just smile at Melissa, Dad doesn’t know that I have already met her.  
Once I am seated, Scott comes in with a large bowl of pasta. We all watch as Noah begins to dish himself some of the food. After a moment he looks up and says “What? Why is everyone staring at me?”  
I look down at my hands.   
Scott speaks up “ Well, we kinds lied to you about tonight. You’re not really here to meet someone new.”  
“Scott, don’t speak in code. Professor Fitz is new. I have never seen him before in my life” Noah replies looking towards Melissa.   
“Noah, listen to Scott. Listen to him fully before you say anything else” Melissa says reaching her hand out to Noah.   
“Sheriff, have you heard of reincarnation? Well, Gab is Stiles. When Stiles died, his soul somehow went back in time became Gab”  
Noah looks like he’s going to deck Scott “ My son, Stiles had been dead for just over 8 months! And you come to me with this bullshit! How dare you! HOW DARE-”  
“He’s not lying. I am Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but I’m also Gabriel Fitz. You were my father when I was Stiles. I know there’s nothing I can tell you to make you believe me. But I am your son. I am sorry that I died. I am sorry that my death pushed you back into drinking. You can hide it from them, but I will always know when you are drinking because I am your son, or I was. It’s all very confusing. But I have had a long time to come to terms with it. I hope in time you will believe too” I say without looking up from my hands. I feel the tears tracing their way down my cheeks.   
Dad tried to speak, but I stop him “You don’t have to say anything. But I’m going to leave now and Scott and Lydia can help you understand. It was nice to you though.” I get up to leave, still I cannot make eye contact with my father.   
When I reach the door I hear him say “When you were younger, you always said you wanted to be a teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no idea what I'm doing, should writing something make yourself cry? if not then whoops.


	8. Again

I had my father back. It made me feel bad about my other parents in Pennsylvania. I still keep in touch with them, but not like I should. I tell them it’s my work keeping me busy. There is no way I can explain to them the truth. They won’t listen to my childhood delusions.   
I am still a professor, but I am also part of the pack that I thought I would never see again. I try to keep the balance of Gab and Stiles even, but it’s difficult when I’m surrounded by Stiles’ people. In my mind I have created a mix of the two. This person has no name, he just is.   
A few years of this mixed person wears me down. Professor by day, wacky young adult solving supernatural crime by night. Maybe death follows me. After all these years, death found his way to Gab’s door. I never remember how I die, just people rushing around me trying to help. This time it was Noah. He was begging me to stay. Saying he could not loss me again. I just smiled and reached my hand up to touch his face, one last time.   
Again, I wake up crying. The brightness. Soon I realize what has happened and stop crying. I was reborn, now only seven years in the past. My new name is Simon, but I am aso Gab and Stiles. I am the son of a single mother. I do not try to tell her of my past lives, I just keep quiet. I cause her as little trouble as a I can because I know how hard Melissa had it. I watch the years tick by. My favorite toy is a pink teddy bear because it reminds me of my other lives. I don’t tell my mother why, and she doesn’t ask.   
When I am seven, I ask my mother to drive me to a cemetery close by. She doesn't question it because the only other thing I have ever asked for was the bear. When we arrive, she notices that there a funeral going on. She wants to leave and not disturb them. I refuse and ask her to stay in the car.   
I get out, holding my pink teddy bear close to me. Walking into the middle of the service, I slowly place my bear on the casket. I look up and see the tears of my family. Both of my families. Stiles’ and Gab’s. Gab’s parents are upset and confused. But Stiles’ just weep harder. Noah runs to me “Stiles! STILES IS THAT YOU?”  
“Yes” I say quietly as he hugs me tightly.  
I don’t know why I am like this. But I will always find my way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have. Like I said in the beginning, this was just dream I had last night. One of the most vivid dreams I have ever had. I know I could keep going with the story, but this is where I woke up.   
> Also, this is my first and maybe only fic. please remember to be kind. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I was writing fast so I wouldn't forget it. Thank you so much for reading. It mean a lot.  
> Love,  
> Sam


End file.
